


Honolu-WHAT?

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #CocklesCoOp, #HawaiiCockleConChallenge, Cockles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, HonCon, Jared is a hyperactive Chihuahua, Jensen is frantic, M/M, Misha finds it amusing, Smut, being outed, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: It's the weekend of HonCon2017 and Creation has presented us their very first Cockles panel in the states! Fans are going wild to finally be able to see a Cockles panel on US soil, but what the boys aren't expecting is a local article to out them as a couple. Of course, it's all hearsay, right?





	Honolu-WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all AU of course, since I am not privy to the boys whereabouts at what time, nor if they have a jacuzzi in their room or not. The article is completely made up as well, so don't look for it!
> 
> For the Cockles Co-Op "Out" Challenge #Hawaii CocklesCon Challenge

Jensen laid back against the jacuzzi and sighed in relief. They were in Hawaii, and it was going to be the first night in a long time since he and Misha had really had any alone time in such a relaxing environment.

“You look so… ravishing when you relax in bubbles, Jen.” Misha giggled and sipped his fruity cocktail. Jensen grinned and extended his bare bowed legs around his lover’s waist to pull him in closer. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jensen grumbled through a grin, then set his own fruity drink aside. Misha closed the distance and granted his love what he wished, soon allowing his hands to dip around the curve in the taller man’s lower back to pull his hips closer. 

“Mnnn, Mishka, I missed this so much.” Jensen moaned softly. It was the sheer intimacy of the act of making out like a couple of newlyweds on a honeymoon that made Jensen melt.

“HEY GUYS!” Jared pounded through the door to their room. 

“Go AWAY Jared!” Jensen shouted through gritted teeth. A moment passed before Jared let himself in with the spare key Jensen had given him. 

“GUYS, REALLY! There’s a local journalist that did an article about you guys and your panel!” Jared trudged toward the jacuzzi and Misha pulled away to sit next to Jensen instead, pulling him close to his side.

“You are like a chihuahua on drugs Jared, where did you find this?” Misha snatched the magazine and started to read. 

“So what, publicity for Creation, great. They do articles on our panels all the time.” Jensen huffed, then jumped as he was met with water to the face caused by a Moose falling from the sky into the jacuzzi.

“JEN! They talk about your relationship! Cockles!!! It's a real thing!! Like, this is huge dude!” Jared snagged the magazine back from Misha, then pointed out a particular paragraph. 

> “The long loved and sought after Cockles panel, most famous through European conventions hits home soil, and we finally get to see the couple together in our own backyard. Not only is it OBVIOUS that Jensen and Misha are close, but seeing the looks they trade one another in our own Creation Ent conventions for the first time is sure to raise some insistence in it becoming a commonplace panel from here on out. Who doesn't love a little bit of JenMish to start off your day?” 

Jared tossed the magazine back to Misha but Jensen intercepted it. His face turned white and he looked to Jared.  

“Who did you pay?” Jensen glared.

“What? No really, I found that in the lobby!” Jared defended.

“Really? You aren't pranking us right now?” Jensen inquired, but Misha grabbed the magazine and looked at the date. 

“This is like a week old, Jen.” Misha continued to read. 

“Dude I wish I had thought of this!” Jared cackled. Jensen rolled his eyes and grumbled, then snatched the magazine away from Misha and shoved it into the jacuzzi.

“Jen--” Misha was about to object, and Jensen cut him off with a wet hand over his mouth. 

“it’s done, we’re out… what are we going to do?!” Jensen almost seemed frantic, but there was a moment of silence between them before Misha giggled. “Why are you laughing, Mish?! This is serious!” He yanked his hand away and started to get out of the water, but was quickly pulled back in by his lover. 

“We are going to eat it up and give them what they want.” Misha retorted, then pulled Jensen in for a reassuring kiss. 

“So act like yourselves, perfect plan!” Jared added, then clapped as he laughed. “Bravo!” 

“Jared…” Jensen mumbled.

“Yeah?” 

“Get out.” 

“Right on, see ya at dinner.” Jared snorted, then climbed out of the jacuzzi to towel off quick and leave their room. 

“it’s gonna be fine, Jen, I promise.” Misha spoke softly into Jensen’s ear. 

“It better be, because if it isn’t I’m cutting you off.” Jensen tried to look angry, but it soon faltered when Misha’s hand took hold of his cock. 

“No, you won’t.” And with that, Misha’s mouth pressed to Jensen’s neck and suddenly made him forget all about the situation. For now. 


End file.
